Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a cover for a thermal transfer printer, and more particularly to a cover that protects against moisture infiltration when the thermal transfer printer is being cleaned.
A typical thermal transfer printer system is fully programmable and capable of delivering variable information with every print. The system uses a high resolution print head in order to print characters varying from simple text to complex logos and a range of industrial bar codes. Each printer system uses thermal transfer technology that allows an operator to print directly on packaging material, instead of using separate labels.
Thermal transfer printers are used in various industries, such as the food packaging industry. For example, thermal transfer printers are used to print information on flexible packaging used in the snack food industry.
A typical packaging line includes various support structure and components in addition to a thermal transfer printer system. The support structures and components are periodically washed, such as through power washing, in order to maintain the efficiency and integrity of the packaging line and process.
During a wash process, a thermal transfer printer is typically removed from a production line, or a plastic sheet is placed over the printer. Often, the printer is located in a position that is not conveniently accessible. As such, it may prove difficult to cover the printer in such a manner.
Thus, a need exists for an efficient system and method of protecting a thermal transfer printer during a washing process. Further, a need exists for a system and method of quickly and easily covering and uncovering the printer.